User blog:Charles Warmonk/Cougar Bladerage
John and Cougar, where to begin… the most amazing pair of pirates I have ever seen and two of my closest friends. I made this for you both because I thought you both deserved it. (I hope or this would be really awkward...) John Foulroberts, ' Johnny boy as we all know him for his renowned looting, “amazing” and quite impressive inventory. Most know him even for his editing skill and a true pirate being a POTCO member for almost 6 years. He has done one of the greatest services to our amazing POTCO community. (''Which live on to this day) However, I could go on all day about John’s accomplishments... (lol) I first meet John at a bar “typical” standing around drinking. “Also typical John” I lost my home guild (S.P.A.R.T.A.I.N.S) a week ago and was looking for him (or any Dark Archive Officer) that day. Me and John have never looked eye to eye so to speak on the “looting” Topic. However, it never stop us from becoming great friends ^_^ John has always been there for not only me but ALL of Dark Archive family helping members level, quest, loot, edit and even toss around a couple of rum bottles in DA chat XD He is and will always be a savvy and true swashbuckler of the Caribbean and one of my closest friends. Me and John will always be here for all of POTCO community and great friends! ^_^ 'Cougar Bladerage, ' Cougar :) I don’t even know where to start, Helpful, caring, nice, savvy, fun, always and I mean ALWAYS there for the guild and one of the most amazing female pirates in the Caribbean! Her loot may not be anything great like legendary cursed; she may not have all the best brights. However, she makes up for them 10 fold for what she does for Dark Archive which she helped Jason make it the most AMAZING guild ever on top of all that she was the best and most determined sailor in DA in my opinion and her kindness is immeasurable. (However with her crazy math skills she could easily find the length…) '' '' I first seen Cougar quite a lot in most of my screen (Shockingly) I did not know girls did not wear (Coats) at the time and I though her Bright Red long coat was DC… *Face palm* my “noob” days… However, I did not talk to her then much. The day I join Dark Archive like all officer of DA grew to love Cougar’s company and her amazing timing with joke (Cookie the pirate coming online in right when she made cookie priceless) She has help the same if not even more pirates then I have level quest and sometimes even loot! Her amazing skills and dedication to the game is equal to that of John’s and is a rare. The most amazing part about Cougar in my option is her love to Dark Archive and how she look at us all as one big family :D Me and Cougar are always there for Dark Archive family and help any pirate we see and will hopefully be great friends for a very long time :D ''' John Foulroberts <3 Cougar Bladerage On top of Cougar and John being the most infamous, Renown, amazing, strong and the endlessly amazing pirates of the Caribbean. They are also the most unbreakable and amazing couple. There amazing style and combos are incomparable, they are the most witty and well versed pirates and they are the most math and grammar savvy. (Don’t you guys dare bash my grammar in all this -_0…) ' '''I took the time to write all this to remember and thank you both for not only all there amazing acts I have listed above, but for being this Warmonk’s friend to the end. It has and will always be the greatest honor to be friends with and have plundered alongside the amazing Cougar Bladerage, and the great John Foulroberts. Wishing you both the best, I made this edit for you both. Enjoy ^_^ ' ''' Category:Blog posts